Just You
by AuriMoon
Summary: Oneshot — Adrien gets drunk at a party with Marinette, Nino and Alya. Things are said.


**Just you**

* * *

It was Nino's first real gig at a famous nightclub, and Alya, Marinette and Adrien wouldn't miss it for the world! It was also the first time Adrien had even entered a nightclub, and that meant...

"One more!" Adrien yelled happily to the bartender. It was the second part on Nino's gig, and Alya was covering it to post it on her blog. That meant that Marinette and Adrien were left alone. Although Marinette still had trouble keeping her mouth and mind in sync when it came to talking with the model, she found that when he was slightly drunk, it wasn't as hard.

"Adrien, you're drunk." giggled Marinette.

Adrien turned to her and slurred with dragged words: "Yer beautiful."

Marinette snorted, "Damn, you're _really_ drunk." She looked around her, trying to find Alya to ask for help. Adrien was a public figure, so he shouldn't be caught drunk at a nightclub. Plus, she knew he'd had a fight with his father that day. He shouldn't be caught drunk, especially today. He would feel miserable if he had another fight with his father.

He received his other drink and cheered.

"Adrien, I want to go outside for a bit to catch some air! It's too crowded in here!" She shouted to make herself heard. If she could get him out of the club it would be easier to contain drunk Adrien. Fresh air would be good for him.

He had just finished his drink (bottoms-up mode) when he looked at her, frowning. "You're not going alone." He blurted, grabbing her hand and walking to the exit doors, dragging an absolutely shocked Marinette with him.

 _Well, that was easier than I thought._

Once they were outside, he let go of her hand, breathed in and exhaled delighted. The loud music could still be heard outside, but the relative quiet was pleasant.

Marinette smiled, fondly. He was so cute when uninhibited. Even more than normal.

They walked for a bit through Paris' deserted streets in a comfortable silence and sat on a bench that they came across.

Marinette was having a hard time not staring at him, since he didn't seem to notice it.

He was looking up to the dark starry sky, sprawled on his side of the bench.

Marinette contained a shiver, which made him look at her. It was a summer's night, but it was a bit colder than usual, and Marinette was wearing her favorite pink top. The problem was: Adrien was only wearing his t-shirt and that meant he had no coat to lend her.

He thought about hugging her to warm her up and heat rose to his cheeks.

Instead, he got up and started, very comically, running in place, "Here!" He was saying, "Do this, to get warmer!"

Marinette snorted and laughed. Drunk Adrien was so funny.

 _I should be recording this._ She thought, but she didn't manage to do it, since she was busy trying not to roll down with laughter.

The silly running exhibition didn't last long, though.

Adrien suddenly stopped and stumbled slightly, "Wooow, is the world spinning,... or am I?" and he slowly fell to the floor. Marinette ran to his aid, but didn't get to him in time. He was now laying on the floor with his arms and legs spread wide, just like a sea star.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern, sitting by his side, but smirked when she saw he was smiling like a crazy person with his eyes shut.

"M'Lady..." He sighed to the sound of her concerned voice.

Marinette's smile dropped.

 _Did Adrien just call me M'Lady?_

"Oh, M'lady, I knew you'd come to rescue me!" He kept saying, in Chat Noir's classic melodramatic way.

Marinette's eyes doubled in size, her heart beating wildly as if it was trying to escape through her ribs.

 _There was only one person who called her that._

Not sure of what to do, Marinette just stared at him in shock.

Adrien finally opened his eyes and noticing that Marinette, NOT Ladybug, was the one standing there, he looked back at her in bewilderment.

He propped himself up with his elbows and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Ah-ha," He laughed forcefully, "Marinette! I-, ahm... I- I spaced out for a minute there. Yeah!" *Chuckles* "Did-... did I say something I shouldn't have?" He tried to recover, but his mind was screaming and panicking! He'd just called Marinette _M'Lady_. He wasn't THAT drunk, or so he had thought.

Marinette cleared her throat, trying to recover from the shock.

Was Adrien — her huge-crush-slash-love-of-her-life — Chat Noir?

...

The guy that claimed Ladybug was the love of his life?

...

 _Was it really that simple?_

She forced herself to imagine him with a mask on.

Without realizing it, she ruffled his hair and frowned.

Adrien sighed and laid down again, taking her silence and her ruffling his hair as a sign that she had figured him out.

She wasn't dumb.

"Crap, Ladybug is going to kill me." He breathed out, with his hand covering his eyes, trying to make the world stop spinning.

Marinette kept quiet, not really knowing how to break the news to him.

He chuckled, and looked at her, smiling "Well, at least it's just you."

Marinette gulped, "J-Just me?" She repeated, not sure what he meant.

"Yes." He looked at the stars in the sky, "I know I can trust you, Princess."

Marinette smiled fondly.

That was all the proof she needed.

Adrien was Chat Noir.

And he trusted Marinette.

"It will be okay." He kept going, trying to convince himself that Ladybug wouldn't really kill him, just give him a really hard lecture.

Marinette giggled and laid down beside him, facing the stars too, "Of course it will." She looked at him and found him looking back at her with a question on his eyes, "I'm really glad it's you!" she answered, with a shy smile.

Adrien's eyes widened, and his smile grew. The way he beamed at her... He looked so happy, and more than that, grateful.

He turned his head to the sky and they passed the next ten minutes in silence.

"I'm not sure what I was expecting you'd do if you ever found out it was me, but this wasn't it." He chuckled, finally looking at her.

She giggled, "Oh, you were planning on telling me, were you?"

He shrugged, smiling, "Not really, but if I was to tell someone, it would be you."

"What?" She lifted an eyebrow, "Me? But Nino is your best friend..."

"Yeah, but Nino gets all weird when Chat Noir is around. He is a real fanboy." He said chuckling, "But you... You treat me, as Chat Noir, even more normally than you treat me as Adrien." He laughed at the irony, not noticing that Marinette's cheeks flushed darker.

She cleared her throat, "Ah, so... How did you expect me to react, then? You thought I'd be all swooning and sighing?" She asked smirking at him.

He propped himself back up on his elbows again to look at her, not familiar with the boldness in her voice, "Well, no... I hoped you wouldn't be disappointed. But I was expecting you to be slightly more excited." He chuckled, amused. "You look so... calm!" His thoughts were getting clearer now.

"First, who would ever be disappointed?" Marinette frowned shaking her head, and before he said anything, she added shyly, "Second... you have no idea what's happening in my mind right now." She gulped, when his questioning eyes met hers, "I might seem calm, but I'm definitely _not_ calm."

"Then why don't you show me how you feel, Mari?" He asked, almost as if he was begging. As if she was the riddle he had never solved. "You can trust me."

Marinette got up without hesitation, which made his eyebrows raise. But then she crossed her arms and firmly shut her eyes.

Adrien slowly sat, to look up to her. The world around him spun slightly.

She let out a frustrated groaned, "I can't!" She looked at him apologetically, "Not here..."

"Why?"

She looked at her feet, "People might see it."

He looked around, amused. It was four in the morning. There wasn't a single soul passing by. And Marinette couldn't show him 'here' because people might see it?

"It's too out in the open." She added and glared at him as to dare him to say otherwise.

"Okay" He shrugged, "Then, want me to take you somewhere sa _furr_?" He smirked, already thinking of an infallible plan.

Which Marinette saw right through, "There's a street camera there, KittyCat. You can't transform here." She said pointing at it, "As I said, too out in the open." She spread her arms at his impressed look.

He looked around and found a thinner street, almost like an alley, where he could transform. Marinette was faster, though.

"Come, let's go there." She said pointing at the same street he'd been looking at.

He took her helping hand to get up and the world whirled again, making him stumble. She came to his rescue this time.

"Are you okay?" She asked, with the same concerned look he knew all too well, "Maybe you should just go home... You're not in condition-"

"Nonsense, Princess. I'm fine." Adrien's smile grew slyly, "Plus, now I want you to show me..."

 _Was it a good idea, though? Hawkmoth was still at large._

Marinette looked down to her purse and Tikki gave her a reassuring smile. There was no sense in keeping her identity a secret when she knew his... Not very fair either.

He interpreted her looking down the wrong way, "Look, Mari, if you don't feel comfortable showing me, I understand."

She looked up at him and smiled, then she took his hand and guided him to the alley, as he'd done to her in the nightclub.

Once they were in, he started very dramatically, "Pre _paw_ re yourself! It's not everyday that-"

"Tikki, Spots On!" She let out, and a beam of pink light surrounded them.

Adrien's chin dropped.

She let him take it in.

"Woow, is this an apparition? I must _really_ be drunk." He rasped, still leaving his mouth gaping.

She giggled and came closer to him, "That you are." She made a motion to ring his bell, that wasn't there, "Should we take this party to the roof, Kitty?" And without waiting for his answer, she swung them to the nearest rooftop.

Adrien was still gaping like a fish out of water.

"Okay," She started, "Now I'm starting to regret my decision..."

"Of showing me?" He quickly shook his head, shutting his eyes "No! Please, don't! I- I just..."

She smiled lovingly at his shutter, "Hey," She called, making him look at her, "It's just me, remember?"

He nodded slowly, a smile starting to grow on his face.

"Now, let's head back to the club. Nino already finished the gig, for sure. He and Alya must be looking for us." She said, not wanting to try her luck with him. Now that he knew who she was, he might not be as interested. It was hard not to kiss him senseless when she'd just found out that her crush was her best friend, though.

He gulped and nodded. She swung them back to the alley and de-transformed. Together they walked to the club silently, gazing at each other when they thought the other wasn't watching.

When they got back inside and found Nino and Alya, neither of them were expecting to find Alya even drunker than Adrien had been.

"Gurrl!" She shouted, spreading her arms to hug Marinette, "Finally! _Where have you been?_ " She asked very suggestively, making Marinette and Adrien blush, "Oh! Were you making out?! Why did you stop?" She abruptly asked, making Nino snort and Adrien and Marinette flush even darker.

Marinette, wanting to bury her head in the ground, started, "Ah, Alya, no... We didn't-"

"You didn't make out!?" She asked, outraged. She narrowed her eyes at Adrien who took a step back, absolutely shocked at where the conversation was heading, "Why haven't you kissed ma'gurl yet, Agreste?" She stuck a finger in his chest, "You better hurry up! She won't love you forever, ya'know?"

"Alya!" Marinette burst out, covering her burning face with her hands.

Adrien looked taken at back at first, but a sly smirk spread up his face as he looked at Marinette, who was now peeking through her fingers.

"Really, Alya?" He asked, interested, still staring at Marinette, "Do tell..."

"Tell what!?" Alya accused, "Just kiss already! I'm gonna dance!" She grabbed her boyfriend's hand and took off, dragging a very entertained Nino with her.

Adrien took Marinette's hands from her face and held on to them. Marinette was incredibly red and trying to look anywhere but him.

"Princess," He called.

"Hum?"

Adrien guided her chin up, so she had no other choice but to look at him, "Was she telling the truth?" He was looking at her like his life depended on her answer, "Do you love me?"

Marinette gulped and nodded, still too abashed to say a word.

"Why didn't you tell me on the roof?"

Marinette found her inner-strength and answered, "I-I didn't know if you still... If you still loved me. You know... I'm- I'm _just me_."

Adrien smiled lovingly, "And that's why I love you."

Marinette beamed at him, making his heart skip a beat.

"Then, what are you waiting for?" She asked with a broad inviting grin dancing on her lips.

His smile quickly matched hers, "To kiss you?"

"NO, to ask me to do backflips—Of course, to kiss me!"

Adrien chuckled, as he pulled her to him, "I didn't know you were so cheeky, M'Lady."

"I learned from the best." She shrugged, before pulling him in for a kiss.

Above the nightclub's loud music, they vaguely heard Alya and Nino cheering, before they fell into the miraculous perfection of their first kiss.

* * *

 ** _Here's another oneshot ^^_**

 ** _Hope you had fun reading it! Let me know what you think!_**

 ** _Stay awesome,_**

 ** _AuriMoon*_**


End file.
